No Happy Ending
by Gelly Mackenzie
Summary: Harm, agent à la CIA est accusé de haute trahison. Mac, avec l'aide de Clayton Webb va tout tenter pour innocenter son ancien partenaire. Mais à quel prix ?
1. Prologue : Sans laisser de trace

**« No » Happy Ending**

**Prologue : Sans laisser de trace**

Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau alors qu'il sortait lentement du bâtiment. Les yeux à mi-clos, dérangés par la luminosité du soleil qui se couchait, Harm tourna légèrement sa tête, ressentant une douloureuse sensation au niveau de sa rétine.

Catherine Gayle sortait du tribunal à son tour, une mallette en main, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un tailleur noir. Elle s'approcha de Harm et posa une main sur son épaule.

Surpris par le contact, il tourna la tête vers la femme qui avait été son avocate et lui sourit simplement, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières semaines.

_ Merci

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, une horde de photographes et journalistes se précipitèrent vers le couple qui se trouvait toujours en haut des marches du palais de justice. Les flashs trépignaient tout autour d'eux et les questions fusaient. Dans l'idée de tous les éviter, Harm tenta de se frayer un chemin au milieu de tout ce monde.

_Monsieur Rabb, comment vous sentez-vous depuis la preuve de votre innocence ?

Harm ignora la question, passant, sans même lui jeter un regard, à côté de la journaliste qui venait de la lui poser. Il descendit quelques marches, évitant au mieux les flashs qui l'aveuglaient. Il passa une main devant lui et continua à descendre.

Il voulait en finir avec cette histoire et au plus vite.

Quand il arriva près de la voiture, il découvrit avec écœurement qu'un homme était appuyé contre la portière arrière, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

_Quoi, Webb

Sans sourciller par le ton acerbe de Harm, Webb ouvrit la portière et l'invita à pénétrer à l'arrière de la voiture. Tiraillé entre l'envie de contrecarrer Webb et l'envie de fuir les journalistes qui ne cessaient de crier après lui, il décida de mettre son amour propre de côté et de monter dans cette fichue voiture gouvernementale.

Comme il s'y attendait, Clayton Webb prit place à ses côtés à l'arrière de la voiture et avant même que Harm ne puisse faire la moindre remarque sur la présence indésirable de l'agent, la voiture filait droit dans les rues de Washington.

A défaut de ne pouvoir le jeter en dehors du véhicule, comme l'envie le lui prenait, Harm tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda les rues de Washington. Il n'avait qu'eu l'occasion d'admirer le paysage à travers les vitres blindées des fourgonnettes du pénitencier d'Alexandria.

_Vous êtes un homme libre

Ignorant dans un premier temps, les paroles de l'agent Webb, il continua à observer le désordre habituel des rues de la capitale fédérale.

Clay, lui souriait de l'attitude indifférente de l'homme qui fut par le passé, un homme respecté dans l'armée des Etats-Unis, mais les jointures blanchies par la pression exercée sur ses mains, lui indiquait que Rabb avait énormément de difficulté à l'ignorer.

_La maison ne vous en veut pas pour ce coup médiatique, mais comprenez que votre nouvelle popularité nous empêche de continuer cette collaboration

Bien qu'il ait dit cela avec un ton désinvolte, Webb n'était pas aussi serein avec cette discussion. Bien que ses relations avec Rabb aient toujours été chaotiques, il aimait bien l'homme et l'image qu'il représentait. Au total antipode de ce qu'il était lui-même.

_Je n'en doute pas

Harm posa pour la première fois son regard sur l'homme assis à côté de lui.

_Dois-je vous remercier ?

Webb ignora superbement l'ironie dans la voix de l'ancien agent de la CIA. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être aussi amer après toute cette histoire. Lui-même n'avait pas apprécié l'étendue de ce fiasco qu'avaient engendré les décisions des hautes sphères de la CIA, bien décidé à mettre plus d'une vie en jeu.

_Croyez moi, je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça

Harm laissa échapper un rire qui glaça le sang de Webb. Harmon Rabb Jr n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le capitaine avec qui il avait eu à faire plus d'une fois par le passé. Perdu dans ses réflexions personnelles, il se demandait ce qu'_elle_ avait bien pu lui trouver.

_Vous y avez perdu quelque chose ?

Il le regardait avec un air de défi, désireux de voir l'agent se plaindre de son statut. Il n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de l'homme en costume noir, pour avoir une raison valable de le frapper. Il ne voulait que cela. Le frapper. Avec toute la rage qu'il contenait.

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis qu'un pion, tout comme vous !

_Peut-être mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez passé les deux derniers mois derrière les barreaux d'une prison

Webb lui reconnut bien cela. Il savait bien que Harm n'était qu'une bombe à retardement et il ne voulait pas faire les frais de décisions prises par d'autres. Comme il l'avait dit, lui-même n'était qu'un pion, mais à la différence de Harm, il avait été plus chanceux que lui. Enfin d'une certaine façon.

_Je pensais avoir des amis

Cette phrase qui sonnait comme un triste constat étonna Webb qui prit plus de temps à observer l'ancien détenu. Son regard ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une froideur sans égale.

_Vous n'étiez pas seul

_Vous croyez ?

Question rhétorique. Webb n'avait toute façon pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner. Il avait été lui-même au centre de l'action, bien qu'il fût de l'autre côté des barreaux.

_Croyez-moi, vous n'étiez pas seul

Il insista fortement sur ces quelques mots. Il voyait clairement vers quel chemin sinueux se dirigeait Harm et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela. Pas quand il savait l'entièreté de cette histoire. Le sous-entendu de Rabb était bien trop lourd pour l'ignorer.

_Elle ne vous a pas laissé tomber

Harm leva les yeux vers Webb et le regarda de façon incrédule. Il aurait ri si l'envie de crier ne l'avait pas submergé. _Elle_ ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. La bonne blague. Depuis le début de toute cette mascarade, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Une seule fois.

_Vraiment

Webb ne préférait pas répondre. La colère commençait à monter en lui en voyant l'air arrogant de Harm. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils continuent cette discussion. C'était mieux pour eux deux.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le bas côté, en face d'un bâtiment aux pierres ocres. Webb ouvrit la portière et posa une jambe sur le bitume. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se tourna vers Harm qui regardait vers l'extérieur.

_Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler d'elle

Harm tourna rapidement la tête, montrant son vif intérêt à la réflexion de Webb. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'agent aurait souri d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser Harmon Rabb Jr, mais la situation actuelle n'y prêtait vraiment pas. Et la révélation qui allait suivre non plus.

_Sarah Mackenzie n'est plus


	2. Chapitre 1 : Perte de contrôle

**Chapitre 1 : Perte de contrôle **

**Un mois plus tôt**

Assis dans cette pièce impersonnelle du pénitencier d'Alexandria, Harm, les poignets menottés, attendait patiemment la venue de son avocate.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit dans un fracas effroyable et Catherine Gayle pénétra dans la pièce sans même faire attention au regard trop assistant du gardien.

Il fallait reconnaître que la silhouette de l'avocate de la CIA ne laissait que très peu d'homme de marbre. Même Harm avait déjà profité de la vue alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Blonde, les cheveux au carré, l'allure fière, Catherine Gayle avait le mérite de tourner la tête aux hommes.

Ne se formalisant pas, elle posa sa mallette sur la table et l'ouvrit sans même adressé la moindre parole à son client. La porte derrière elle se referma et elle s'autorisa enfin à lever la tête.

_Comment vas-tu ?

_Tu veux vraiment savoir

Catherine observa Harm et remarqua les traits tirés sur le visage qui avait pris un coup de vieux en si peu de temps. La prison changeait un homme et il n'avait pas échappé à cette règle.

Sans rompre le lien visuel avec Harm, elle enleva sa veste, et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise.

Elle avait remarqué le soudain malaise de son client, alors que le regard de Harm descendait doucement vers le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

_C'était avant notre rencontre

Elle était bien consciente que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire dans ce genre de situation. Surtout quand il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Ou tout du moins, pas le genre d'acte qui pouvait engendrer ce genre d'état chez une femme.

_J'ai posé une demande en appel. Le juge devrait donner sa réponse dans une semaine

_Combien de mois ?

Obnubilé par le ventre arrondi de son avocate, Harm faisait fi de ce que pouvait bien décidé le juge sur son sort. Pas qu'il s'en fichait, loin de là, mais il était surpris de voir la jeune femme enceinte.

_C'était quelques semaines avant notre rencontre

_Ta mère est au courant ?

Catherine ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il était en prison, au milieu de détenus dangereux et imprévisibles et il se souciait plus d'elle que de lui-même. Mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant, cette désinvolture face à son sort cachait un problème bien plus profond.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

_Rien

_Harm

Elle appuya son regard sur lui. Il la fuyait et cette indication l'alarma au plus haut point. Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher ou qu'essayait-il d'ignorer. A cet instant, Harm semblait avoir abandonné toute forme d'espoir quant à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

_Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ?

Un silence se fit.

_Tu penses que notre demande va être prise en compte ?

Harm venait de reprendre une apparence entièrement neutre, rendossant à nouveau son masque d'indifférence.

Pour cette fois, elle le laissa gagner cette partie et ne chercha pas à comprendre le comportement de son client. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle le forçait à s'ouvrir, elle n'aurait qu'en face d'elle, un mur totalement indestructible.

_Et puis pour ce que vaut ma vie, ce n'est pas si important que cela, si je croupis en prison

Sa voix était tristement plate. Il ne cherchait même pas à ce qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il en avait seulement assez de se battre contre un système qui avait toutes les cartes en main depuis le début du jeu. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une banale mission de routine, comme lui avait assuré son agent de liaison, avait simplement tourné au pire des scénarii qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Et quoi qu'on lui dise pour le rassurer, il était assez bien au courant des méthodes de la maison pour savoir que personne ne sortirait complètement indemne de cette histoire.

Une vingtaine de kilomètres plus loin, dans un entrepôt abandonné, Mac poussa la porte et pénétra dans le hangar qui dégageait une horrible odeur de moisie. Elle n'avait fait que suivre la piste qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Un mois qu'elle cherchait des réponses. Un mois qu'elle ne trouvait que des questions. Elle s'avança dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt, à l'affut d'un quelconque bruit suspect qui lui indiquerait qu'elle n'était pas seule ici.

La peur au ventre, elle se figea quand elle entendit le bruit d'un objet qui tombait au sol. Sans perdre une seconde, elle empoigna l'arme qui se trouvait dans la ceinture de son pantalon et fit sauter le cran de sécurité. L'arme pointée devant elle, l'index sur la queue de détente, elle observait chaque recoin sombre.

Une ombre sortit rapidement de derrière un pilier rouillé.

_Sarah, baisse ton arme

La voix la glaça entièrement. Décidée à ne rien écouter de ce que pouvait bien lui dire la personne qui venait d'apparaître dans la pénombre, elle accentua la pression sur la gâchette, prête à tirer au moindre geste brusque de la personne qui se trouvait en face.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était calme et posée. Chose qui la surprit elle-même. Bien qu'elle fût un marine qui se voulait courageux en tout lieu, la peur la tiraillait. Le léger tremblement de sa main indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme que sa voix le faisait croire.

L'ombre s'avança d'un pas. Mac s'en même réfléchir plus loin que pour sa propre sécurité, appuya sur la queue de détente, faisant partir une balle qui ricocha sur le pilier.

_La prochaine sera pour vous

_Sarah, c'est moi Clay

Webb sortit de l'ombre, le visage défiguré par la frayeur et les mains devant lui, signe de rédemption. En reconnaissant le visage de l'agent, Mac remit le cran de sécurité et baissa son arme.

_Tu es folle

_La prochaine fois, donne-moi rendez-vous dans un lieu plus convivial

Elle rangea son arme dans sa ceinture et fit un pas vers Webb qui s'essuya le front perlé de sueur. Mac émit un petit sourire, fière d'avoir effrayé l'agent sans peur. Clay le remarqua et fit un rictus d'ennui.

_Il fallait un endroit où je pouvais te parler seul à seule

_As-tu découvert quelque chose ?

Webb acquiesça simplement au grand soulagement de la marine. Elle s'autorisa enfin à espérer, chose qu'elle avait évitée depuis un mois déjà.

_Cette affaire va au-delà de toute imagination

_Je me fiche de tout cela

Webb soupira sachant parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à la raisonner. Pas quand il était question de _lui_. Résignée, il la prit par le bras, l'invita à faire quelques pas avec lui. Mac, curieuse de connaître les informations de l'agent, le suivit et attendit la suite des événements.

_Harm a bien essayé de te mettre sur une piste. Après avoir fait des recherches, je suis remontée jusqu'en 1999 et j'ai découvert que le lieutenant Mago est une identité usurpée par Clark Palmer.

_Palmer ?

_C'était un des patients du capitaine Jordan Parker, mais il essayait de pousser Harm à la folie en lui faisant croire à l'apparition de son père.

_Je me souviens, mais quel est le rapport avec cette affaire ?

_Je ne sais pas.

Mac se frotta le visage et s'humecta les lèvres tout en réfléchissant. Elle s'adossa contre l'un des piliers et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. La tête baissée, elle tentait de trouver une logique entre ce lieutenant Mago, Clark Palmer et Harm. Frustrée, elle se redressa et donna un coup dans le pilier, se blessant la main.

Webb, lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper le poteau d'acier une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la jeune femme perdre ses moyens. Mais il était clair aujourd'hui, que Sarah Mackenzie perdait pied.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle cherchait des réponses. Un mois qu'elle était venue à lui pour lui demander de l'aider. Et un mois qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour trouver à des questions qui semblaient n'avoir aucune réponse.

_Sarah, ça ne sert à rien

_Qu'essaie-t-il de me dire ?

Mac se retira de l'emprise de Webb et lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il était responsable de toute cette histoire. Elle passa sa main intacte dans ses cheveux, ignorant la douleur que lui procurait son autre main ensanglantée.

_On va trouver

_Ca fait un mois, Clay. Un putain de mois qu'on essaie de trouver. Et on n'a rien. Absolument rien.

Portée par la rage, elle commença à faire les cent pas, sous le regard inquiet de Clay. Il tenta une approche mais il se fit rapidement repousser. Mac sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

_Que me caches-tu ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Sarah. Elle n'aurait jamais perdu son sang froid sans une bonne raison. Et c'est cela qui alerta l'agent Webb. Il n'avait pas à faire à la marine qu'il avait quitté deux semaines plus tôt.

Puis le regard fuyant de Mac montra qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Mais sensible à quel point ?

Il tenta une approche, espérant pas un nouveau rejet.

_Vas tu me le dire ?

Mac s'arrêta de marcher et fixa l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Clay ne pouvait pas dire quand le changement avait opéré en elle, mais il avait devant une lui, une femme totalement apeurée. Les yeux humides et le menton tremblant, Mac se jeta dans les bras de l'espion.  
D'abord surpris, il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre son corps. Les spasmes de la jeune femme lui indiquaient qu'elle pleurait contre son épaule.

_J'ai peur, Clay. Tellement peur


	3. Chapitre 2 : Offensive

**Chapitre 2 : Offensive**

**Trois jours plus tôt**

Elle poussait les portes de la grande bibliothèque et respira l'air de l'extérieur. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans la réserve où se trouvait toutes les archives des journaux remontant jusqu'à dix ans. Et comme depuis trois semaines, elle ne trouvait absolument rien.

Elle descendit les quelques marches, les quelques photocopies d'articles intéressants sous le bras et se dirigea vers le parking où elle avait garé sa voiture, à quelques rues de la bibliothèque.  
La nuit était tombée depuis presque une heure, plongeant la ville dans un calme tout à fait relatif.

Comme toutes les femmes, seule à cette heure de la journée, Mac marchait d'un pas rapide, jetant parfois des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle arrivait enfin dans la rue où se trouvait sa voiture, quand un homme à la carrure imposante se mit devant elle. Prise par surprise, elle recula de quelques pas et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait déboulé de nulle part.

_Auriez-vous l'heure ?

Perplexe, Mac tendit le poignet et jeta un œil à sa montre, bien qu'elle sache de façon très exacte, l'heure qu'il était. Elle fixa quelques secondes la petite aiguille qui continuait sa progression alors qu'elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Mal à l'aise, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui attendait toujours.

_21h45

L'homme lui lança un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Elle le contourna, espérant qu'il ne la suive pas. Un soulagement l'envahit alors qu'elle apercevait sa voiture à quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait. Elle sortit frénétiquement ses clés de la poche de son jean, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder dans le coin.

Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres la séparait de sa corvette, quand elle sentit une main lui empoigner le bras et qu'une autre se plaçait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Elle se débattit alors qu'on la trainait dans un coin dépourvu de lumière.

_Calme, poupée et tu ne souffriras pas

La voix de l'homme la pétrifia instantanément. C'était le même timbre et la même intonation que celle à qui elle venait de donner l'heure. Les photocopies tombèrent au sol alors qu'il la plaquait contre un des murs de la ruelle dans laquelle il l'avait amené.

Son agresseur lui plaqua, sans retenu, les mains au dessus de la tête et la contempla d'un air satisfait.

Paniquée, Mac n'était plus capable de faire un seul geste, ni même de pousser un seul appel à l'aide. Tout collé contre elle, l'homme approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme qu'il tenait prisonnière et huma son odeur d'une des façons les plus pervers qu'il soit. Son nez, écrasé contre la joue de Mac, il respirait le parfum de sa peau.

Dégoutée, elle tourna la tête et tenta de sortir de l'emprise de cet homme. Sentant qu'elle commençait à lui filer entre les doigts, il la plaqua plus violemment contre le mur, cognant la tête de Mac sur les briques. Légèrement sonnée, elle sentait tout de même les lèvres de l'homme descendre vers son cou. Ecœurée, un haut le cœur la prit. Son ventre se nouait alors qu'elle se sentait dans une position de faiblesse. Les larmes lui vinrent rapidement aux yeux, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les traces mouillées le long de sa nuque.

Complètement à sa merci, l'homme sourit alors qu'il laissait glisser sa langue à la naissance de ses seins. Il pouvait sentir le rythme irrégulier des battements du cœur de sa jeune victime. Il ne pensait pas aller aussi loin avec la jeune femme, mais elle était si appétissante.

_Quelque chose à dire ?

Il la fixait, attendant un quelconque geste de la part de sa proie. Mac tourna doucement la tête vers l'homme et lui lança un regard noir. Dans un moment de lucidité –ou de stupidité, elle lui cracha au visage et recommença à se débattre en tentant de lui mettre des coups de genoux.

Complètement hors de lui, il la gifla sans aucun ménagement. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombait déchira le calme de la nuit. Au sol, Mac tenta de se relever, mais sentit bientôt un coup lacéré dans les côtes ce qui la plaqua à nouveau au sol. L'homme, fou de rage, se défoula sur elle, alors qu'elle était à demie consciente sur les pavés sales de la ruelle.

_Salope

Il se pencha vers elle et lui tira les cheveux.

_Plus de recherche sur Rabb, sinon la prochaine fois, tu te relèveras plus

Mac, par instinct de survie se mit en boule et commença à trembler. Les pas rapides lui indiquèrent que son agresseur était en train de prendre la fuite. Tant bien que mal, elle se redressa et s'adossa contre le mur. Son poignet était douloureux, de même que ses côtes. Affaiblie par l'attaque et la peur, elle rampa doucement sur le sol et récupéra son sac qui était tombé pendant la confrontation. Elle remarqua alors les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal, ramassa toutes ses affaires et partit en direction de sa voiture. Elle quittait la ruelle où traînaient toujours les feuilles avec des informations peut-être capitale, sans même y jeter un regard alors qu'elles baignaient dans la boue et la pisse. Mac ne pensait plus qu'à une seule : quitter cet endroit.

Arrivée à la voiture, ses clés lui glissèrent des mains alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les spasmes. Tant bien que mal, elle monta dans sa voiture et ce n'est qu'une fois la portière fermée, qu'elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège et que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage souillé.

Incontrôlable, elle se mit à frapper son volant de ses poings, en pleurant de plus bel. Les yeux fermés, elle revivait la scène, secondes après secondes, sentant encore les lèvres du pervers sur sa peau.

_« Plus de recherche sur Rabb »_

Les paroles lui revinrent en tête comme un coup de massue. Tout cela avait un rapport avec Harm, mais lequel ? Encore une question, se dit-elle alors qu'elle reprenait son calme.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant en vain de faire le lien entre le lieutenant Mago et Harm.

Elle repensa à la visite qu'elle avait rendue à Rabb après avoir entendu aux infos, que son ex-partenaire venait d'être inculpé de haute trahison. Sans y perdre une seule minute, alors qu'elle était encore en service, elle était partie vers la prison fédérale d'Alexandria.

_Comment vous êtes-vous fourré dans un tel pétrin ?

_Je suis également heureux de vous revoir

Les hostilités avaient débuté dès la première seconde. Chacun blessé dans son amour propre, personne ne voulait baisser les armes en premier.

_Vous allez bien ?

_J'ai connu mieux et vous ?

_J'aimerais être autre part qu'ici

_Rien ne vous oblige à rester

Elle l'avait regardé pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, mais elle n'avait rencontré qu'un regard glacial et vide de toute sympathie.

Elle qui pensait que la hache de guerre avait été enterré, la dure réalité lui revenait de plein fouet. Harm ne lui avait pas pardonné l'épisode du Paraguay.

_ J'aimerai être votre avocate

_J'ai déjà un avocat

_Qui est-ce ?

_Catherine Gayle

Déçue, elle avait tenté de relativiser. Harm était de la CIA à présent et il n'y avait rien de plus normal que ce soit une avocate de la même maison qui prenne soit de lui.

Elle avait espéré apporter son aide, bien malgré des mois de silence.

Comme si Harm avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée, alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, il lui avait balancé le dernier coup de grâce.

_Même dans un autre contexte, je ne suis pas certain de vous vouloir comme avocate

Mac avait relevé la tête et avait lancé un regard blessé à Harm qui n'affichait aucune expression particulière. Le cœur brisé de voir à quel point, elle avait fait souffrir cet homme, elle avait lutté contre les larmes. Harm s'était levé et avait appelé le gardien sous l'œil impuissant de la femme qui fut un jour sa meilleure amie.

_Je n'aimerai pas revivre l'affaire du lieutenant Mago

Il avait quitté la pièce sur cette phrase pleine d'ambigüité. Tout d'abord, aveuglée par la peine qui la tiraillait, elle avait commencé à faire des recherches sur ce lieutenant Mago dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

Toute cette histoire l'avait amené jusqu'à cette ruelle. Certaine d'être sur la bonne piste, comme lui prouvait sa récente agression, sa volonté décupla pour trouver la trame de toute cette affaire.

Poussée par une force inconnue, elle sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers la ruelle, témoin de son agression qui aurait pu être dramatique. Elle se baissa, en ignorant la douleur que lui occasionnaient ses côtes, - elle aurait le temps de se plaindre plus tard, elle ramassa les feuilles qui jonchaient toujours le sol.

Qu'importe l'identité de la personne qui avait tenté de lui faire peur, elle était déterminée à trouver des réponses. Elle se mit à rire, presque de façon malsaine, en se disant qu'il n'avait que réussi à la rendre encore plus coriace.

De retour dans la voiture, elle vit que son portable clignotait. L'écran lui indiquait qu'un message vocal avait été laissé sur sa boîte. Elle posa les feuilles mouillées sur le siège passager et consulta sa messagerie.

« Entrepôt Kapdem, au nord de Washington, 3/6 »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Prémices

**Chapitre 3 : Prémices**

Webb avait écouté Mac, sans jamais l'interrompre, mais une profonde rage se déferlait dans ses veines alors que Mac finissait de raconter sa nuit d'il y a trois jours. C'est une fois à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, exposés à la lumière du jour, qu'il découvrit le visage ecchymosé de la jeune femme.

Un bleu s'était formé sous son œil gauche, se prolongeant jusqu'au nez qui avait également viré dans une couleur bleuâtre.

Il s'approcha et effleura la blessure de son pouce.

_Oh mon dieu

_Ce n'est rien

_On va les avoir ces salauds, je te jure qu'on va les avoir

Mac s'appuya contre le capot de sa voiture et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Webb vint rapidement prendre place à côté d'elle et ils réfléchirent chacun aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

_Qu'en pense l'amiral Chegwidden ?

_J'ai un congé à durée indéterminé. Accordé, certainement par peur de voir une autre démission sur son bureau. Je pense qu'une lui a suffit.

_Que vas-tu faire ?

Webb tourna la tête vers la marine et la contempla alors qu'elle fixait l'horizon, le regard dans le vague. Elle était en train de réfléchir. Lui-même cherchait une solution, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir venir à lui. Il avait remué ciel et terre depuis des jours pour trouver un semblant de réponse, se confrontant la plupart du temps à mur qui était, sous toute apparence, infranchissable.

_On est sur une piste, Clay. Mais quel rapport avec Clark Palmer ? Qu'a voulu me dire Harm en évoquant le lieutenant Mago ?

_Palmer n'a rien à y voir. Il est sous surveillance constante depuis son retour à Leavenworth. Qu'évoque ce nom pour Harm ?

_Que sais-tu sur le lieutenant Mago ?

_C'était un patient du capitaine Jordan Parker. Un casque bleu qui a manqué un sniper ennemi qui a tué son meilleur ami.

_C'était à l'époque où Harm croyait voir son père

Mac se dégagea de la voiture et regarda Clay qui remarqua une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la marine. Il pouvait même observer le cheminement de sa pensée, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage. Curieux de connaître son idée, il s'éloigna à son tour de la voiture et s'approcha de Mac qui se frottait le front.

_A quoi penses-tu ?

Le bruit d'une sonnerie dérangea le calme. Webb pesta contre lui-même quand il comprit que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait. Il leva l'index pour s'excuser et s'éloigna tout en prenant l'appel.

Mac ne pouvait qu'entendre quelques brides de conversation, des phrases courtes. Au ton de Clay, elle comprenait sans grande difficulté, que cet appel ne le réjouissait pas.

Elle le vit raccrocher et serrer le portable dans sa main. Le visage fermé, il retourna auprès d'elle et secoua la tête.

_Un problème ?

_Je dois y aller, lui annonça Webb d'un ton amer. Promets-moi de ne rien faire toute seule !

Mac, le regard fuyant, commença à se diriger vers sa voiture. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste sur la défensive, pas en sachant que Harm était toujours incarcéré pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas commis. De cela, elle en était certaine.

_Je te recontacterai, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Impuissant, Webb la regarda s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et prendre la direction de la sortie. Il aurait du la retenir, lui faire entendre raison, mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait été soldé que par un échec.

_Fais attention, Sarah, murmura-t-il alors qu'il voyait la voiture disparaitre au coin de la rue.

Stationnée un peu plus loin, Sarah tenta de reprendre son calme. Elle perdait un peu trop souvent son sang froid ces derniers temps, mais toute la situation pousserait n'importe qui à ne pas agir normalement.

Lieutenant Mago, Palmer, Harm… Il y avait un lien, mais lequel. Elle espérait sérieusement que Palmer ne soit pas derrière tout ça. Deux fois avait déjà été bien suffisant.

_« Une identité usurpée par Clark Palmer »_

Mac fronça les sourcils comme la conversation avec Webb lui revenait en mémoire. Et si le message était beaucoup plus implicite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle connaissait la façon de penser de Harm. Ils avaient été souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes, énervant au plus au point leur commandant qui parfois assistait à leur partie de ping-pong verbal.

_Usurpée, lâcha Mac sentant que c'était la clé de cette énigme

Elle tapota le volant nerveusement, le cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure.

_Faux semblant, murmura-t-elle alors que l'idée venait de lui apparaître. C'est ça que vous essayé de me dire, Harm. Que ce n'est que des faux-semblants ? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix. Rien n'est ce qui semble être ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait de la vérité. Si elle était si proche de la vérité, que se cachait-il derrière cette histoire ? Une combine de la CIA ?

Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Elle avait suffisamment eu à faire à eux par le passé pour reconnaître les coups fourrés. Mais alors pourquoi ?

Elle remit le contact et se dirigea vers son appartement de Georgetown. L'envie d'aller voir Harm la submergea quand elle passa devant un panneau qui indiquait la direction d'Alexandria, mais rapidement, elle se souvint de l'agression.

Si elle voulait trouver des réponses, elle devait agir seule et discrètement.

Elle espérait seulement que toute cette histoire n'est pas raison d'elle. Et surtout de sa vie.


	5. Chapitre 4 : K254LR6

**Chapitre 4 : K-254-LR-6**

Les coupures de journaux étalées sur sa table basse, Mac observa chacun des titres, à l'affut du moindre détail. Toute l'affaire de Harm était regroupée devant elle. La presse en avait fait son chou gras.

_« Un capitaine déshonoré », _disait l'un des titres. _« La CIA en perte de contrôle », « La machination Rabb », « Trahison au sein du gouvernement », _disaient beaucoup d'autres.

Certains articles présentaient Harm comme un héro, d'autres comme un traitre.

Mais une chose restait constante, les faits. Chaque journal, chaque coupure énonçait les mêmes faits.

_« Harmon Rabb Jr, ancien capitaine de frégate de l'aéronaval des Etats-Unis, avocat auprès du Juge Avocat General de Washington et nouvel agent de la CIA, a été appréhendé alors qu'il tentait une transaction de missiles Singer avec une milice connue des services comme étant anti-américaine, commanditaire d'un certain nombre d'attentat contre les Etats-Unis »_

Pour Mac, tout semblait bien trop parfait et surréaliste pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une once de vérité dans ces fichus bouts de papier. La colère la submergea alors qu'elle se rendait compte que chacun des journalistes qui avaient couchés ces mots sur papier, n'avaient en réalité aucune idée de qui était réellement Harmon Rabb Jr.

Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose après le fiasco du Paraguay. Il l'avait sorti de ce pétrin. Il avait aidé à neutraliser la menace. Il avait simplement été là alors qu'elle ne l'espérait plus.

Alors jamais, il n'aurait trahi son pays. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Un nom retint son attention sur toute cette masse de coupure. Elle attrapa son carnet d'adresse et tourna frénétiquement les pages jusqu'à trouver le nom qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il était 23 heures, mais elle savait pertinemment que les journalistes comme les militaires vivaient essentiellement pour leur boulot.

Après deux tonalités, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Stuart Dunston ? Demanda Mac

La voix masculine confirma. Mac attrapa la coupure de presse écrit par Dunston et s'appuya contre le dossier de son canapé.

_Lieutenant-colonel Mackenzie, se présenta-t-elle. J'aurai une question à vous poser, dit-elle en allant dans le vif du sujet. Que savez-vous à propos de l'histoire du capitaine Rabb ?

Elle attrapa son calepin et son stylo comme venait de le suggérer Stuart Dunston. Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et griffonna les quelques informations que lui donnait le journaliste.

Après seulement deux minutes au téléphone, elle le remercia et raccrocha, l'air hagard. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela serait aussi facile. En moins de cinq minutes, elle possédait une nouvelle piste. Fiable ou non, elle n'avait rien d'autre pour le moment.

_« Dossier __K-254-LR-6 », _lut-elle

_« Il a été classé top secret, personne ne peut y avoir accès à moins d'avoir une habilitation de niveau 4 »_ lui avait dit Stuart Dunston

Son habilitation s'arrêtait au niveau trois. Loin d'être résignée, elle quitta son sofa, enfila sa veste et ses basket, attrapa ses clés et quitta son appartement, oubliant d'éteindre la petite lumière posée sur la commode.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la porte de Clay. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle pouvait entendre la musique. Elle frappa à la porte, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Webb ne mit que quelques secondes à enlever le loquet de sécurité et ouvrir sa porte. Il cacha sa surprise de voir Mac aussi tard chez lui. Il s'effaça et la laissa entrer.

_Quel est ton niveau d'habilitation ? Demanda-t-elle sans même prendre la peine d'enlever sa veste

_Niveau 5, pourquoi ?

Il se doutait qu'elle venait dans un but précis. Il l'invita à le suivre dans le salon.

_Le dossier de Harm est sellé et je n'ai que le niveau 3

Clay se frotta l'arrête du nez, quelque peu gêné par la demande mais Mac ne le remarqua pas. Il n'aimait pas la pente glissante sur laquelle ils se rendaient.

_Sarah, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers elle. Pourquoi… Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il finalement

_Tu es au courant ? Demanda Mac les yeux écarquillés

_Je suis de la CIA, rappelle toi !

Les poings de Mac se serrèrent. Elle lui lança un regard noir et serra les dents.

_Que dit le dossier ?

_Je ne peux pas, s'excusa Webb en faisant un pas vers elle.

Il tendit sa main pour la poser sur son épaule mais Mac recula d'un pas tout en secouant la tête.

_Tu es la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, Clay. La seule, s'emporta-t-elle surprenant Webb qui sursauta légèrement. Je savais… Je le savais que je n'aurai jamais du te faire confiance !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle venait de passer il y a quelques minutes. La main sur la clenche, elle se retourna vers Webb qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

_Il y a une chose qu'on ne doit pas vous enseigner à la CIA, dit-elle d'une voix très calme. C'est le sens de la loyauté.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de l'appartement, laissant totalement Webb hagard, au milieu de son salon.

Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'ascenseur, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Quelque chose se glissa dans sa main.

_J'aimerai t'avoir comme amie, murmura Clay avant de repartir vers son appartement. Je n'ai eu que ce dossier dans la matinée.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Mac s'engouffra à l'intérieur, les yeux rivés sur la pochette en papier que venait de lui donner Webb.

Il n'était pas très épais, mais le numéro sur la première page montrait toute l'importance de ce qu'il contenait. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et parcourut rapidement les feuilles, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama-t-elle


	6. Chapitre 5 : Captif

**Chapitre 5 : Captif**

L'agent secret passa les portes du quartier général de la CIA. Il salua d'un geste de la tête l'un des agents qui travaillait sous sa garde et de dirigea sans plus attendre vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Tout en tentant de trouver une explication rationnelle sur l'appel qui l'avait tiré du lit une heure plus tôt, le directeur Kershaw l'invita à entrer dans l'immense bureau qui surplombait le parc de Langley.

Debout devant le bureau en chêne, il remarqua alors la présence d'une troisième personne. Il tourna doucement la tête et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Catherine Gayle. Il n'avait plus à faire avec elle depuis plus de six mois. Son regard la scruta de haut en bas, découvrant au passage son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte.

Kershaw posa son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Webb et invita la troisième personne qui venait de les rejoindre à fermer la porte.

_Bien, si je vous ai demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé. L'affaire Rabb commence à devenir beaucoup trop médiatisée. Comment cela est-il possible ?

Il lança un regard noir à l'avocate qui s'avança alors vers le bureau.

_Monsieur Rabb est connu.

_Peut-être mais si l'entièreté de cette histoire venait à sortir au grand jour, la CIA aurait du souci à se faire ! Monsieur Webb, qu'en est-il du colonel Mackenzie ?

Comment diable cet homme savait qu'il était en contact avec Sarah. Il camoufla au mieux sa surprise. L'ambiance entière qui l'entourait sentait la suspicion à plein nez et pour la sécurité de Mac, il décida de ne rien révéler.

_Elle cherche toujours des réponses, mais ne s'heurte qu'à des questions. Elle s'est également fait agresser par un homme, il y a quelques jours.

_Cela ne l'a pas arrêté ?

Maintenant, il en était certain, quelque chose de louche se tramait dans ce bureau. Soudainement, il se sentit comme la proie d'un prédateur. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui semblait hostile. Même l'avocate enceinte.

Il se tourna vers la porte et observa l'homme basané qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Que se passait-il exactement ici ? Que ne savait-il pas ?

_Je n'en suis pas sur, monsieur. Le colonel Mackenzie est plutôt téméraire

Cette réponse semblait satisfaire le directeur. Il tourna sa tête vers Catherine qui abordait un visage impassible. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué en prenant l'appel ?

Totalement perdu, il reporta son attention sur Kershaw qui tapotait maintenant nerveusement sur son bureau.

_Monsieur ?

_Monsieur Webb, ce qui va suivre, ne devra sortir sous aucun prétexte de ce bureau

Son esprit l'intimait de prendre la fuite avant d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Dans son for intérieur, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

Pris comme un oiseau en cage, il se résigna à laisser tomber toute idée de fuite. Il était à la CIA. Et l'Agence obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

Et le plus souvent, pas de la façon la plus légale.

_Bien, monsieur

Autant entrer dans la gueule du loup la tête en première.

Harm n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, sentant que quelque chose le perturbait, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait tourné en rond toute la nuit et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il avait réussi à dormir quelques minutes.

A présent assis, dans le réfectoire de la prison, il mangeait son petit déjeuner, sans grande conviction. La fatigue le malmenait depuis le début de son séjour. Il se sentait las et dépourvu de toute force. Aussi bien morale que physique.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent, bien malgré son gré, à Mac. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle devait certainement être encore entrain de dormir, du moins encore pour les dix prochaines minutes.

Il espérait également que Mac ait compris le message. Au départ, quand il l'avait vu dans le parloir, il avait affiché une apparence glaciale, ne voulant pas l'embarquer dans une histoire dont lui-même avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Mais au fil de l'entretien et au regard blessé que lui lançait son ex-partenaire, sa résolution se fissurait.

Bien malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, c'était en elle qu'il avait le plus confiance. Catherine Gayle était une avocate dévouée, mais ce n'était pas Mac.

C'est alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le parloir, qu'il décida de lui faire une nouvelle fois confiance et il avait lâché dans une totale ambigüité, l'affaire du lieutenant Mago.

Depuis, plus une nouvelle de celle qui avait été par le passé, son amie la plus proche. C'était peut-être une bonne nouvelle, ou peut-être pas. Et ce doute commençait à le rendre fou.

Les premières nuits, Harm n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil du au fait qu'il se maudissait d'être tombé aussi facilement dans un piège. Puis cette impression s'était dissipée alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour sortir de cet endroit.

Après la visite de Mac, une seule chose l'obsédait. L'idée que Mac n'est pas compris la subtilité de son propos.

Voilà ce qui le rendait fou.

Il était captif.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant précis pour être dans la peau d'un autre. Mais si cela voulait dire être Clayton Webb.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Contre la montre

**Chapitre 6 : Contre la montre**

Mac gribouilla quelques informations qu'elle trouvait utile sur un bout de papier, surprise par ce qu'elle apprenait au fil des lignes.

Avant même qu'il ne soit complètement intégré dans la CIA, des soupçons se portaient déjà sur lui. Son étroite collaboration avec Pardy au Paraguay, le fait d'être au Paraguay sans autorisation.

Mais depuis quand l'Agence engageait quelqu'un sur qui on portait des soupçons ?

Cela n'avait pourtant aucun sens pour elle. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle quand il était dans ce pays. Comment avait-il pu être soupçonné alors qu'il était venu lui sauver la vie ?

Elle continua à lire les dépositions de certains agents qui trouvaient le comportement de l'agent Rabb suspicieux. Un nom sur la liste retint son attention : Beth O'Neil. Le seul cité.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, elle continua à reprendre les éléments importants.

D'autres preuves s'ajoutaient à celles déjà trouvées, comme des appels passés à l'étranger, surtout au Moyen-Orient.

Mac secoua la tête. Si Harm était vraiment un traitre, il n'était pas stupide au point de passer ces appels depuis son fixe.

Le plus invraisemblable venait de cette note interne, signée par le directeur Kershaw lui-même qui faisait mention de_ « Serguei, le petit frère de Rabb, un militaire de l'armée russe. »_

Il expliquait ses doutes quant aux relations des deux frères, en soulignant le fait que ce dernier vivait en Russie et qu'il était en liaison avec des cellules anti-américaine.

La colère submergea rapidement Mac qui ne comprenait pas comment que son ex-partenaire pouvait être accusé sur un dossier aussi léger.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. N'importe quel juge dans l'état de Virginie pouvait facilement se rendre compte de l'absurdité de l'entièreté du dossier. Rien ne tenait debout.

Si elle partait de ce principe qui établissait Harm comme un traitre parce qu'il avait un frère Russe, alors elle était elle-même une traitresse du à ses origines iraniennes. Pourtant personne n'était encore venu devant sa porte pour l'arrêter.

Pendant un cours instant, l'idée d'un coup de la CIA lui traversa l'esprit. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il montait un complot contre quelqu'un.

Mais elle connaissait l'Agence beaucoup plus précise. Ce dossier sonnait comme le total opposé des pratiques de la CIA. Les preuves étaient bâclées, les témoignages incohérents.

Et puis, pourquoi classer un dossier sans grande importance à un niveau d'habilité aussi élevé ?  
Si Stuart Dunston avait pu lui-même mettre la main sur ce dossier, il aurait pu démontrer l'absurdité de toute cette histoire.

Voila ce qu'était cette affaire.

Absurde.

Elle attrapa son annuaire téléphonique et feuilleta rapidement, cherchant le nom d'Elizabeth O'Neil. En trouvant le nom de Beth, elle découvrit avec une certaine joie qu'elle habitait dans les alentours.

Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa ses affaires et partit à la rencontre de la jeune. Si une personne pouvait répondre à certaines de ces questions, c'était elle.

Elle monta dans sa corvette et partit en direction du nord de Washington. Elle partit trop vite pour voir la voiture de Clay se garer devant l'immeuble.

L'agent sortit précipitamment de sa voiture et soupira de soulagement quand il vit la lumière dans l'appartement de Sarah.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, cherchant par tous les moyens, la façon dont il allait lui annoncer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il lui avait donné le soir avant le dossier de Rabb, avant même qu'il ne puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle devait certainement être en train de l'étudier.

Et elle devait se rendre compte par elle-même que ce dossier d'habilitation de niveau 5 n'était qu'un morceau de chiffon sans intérêt.

Si seulement il avait jeté un œil à ce fichu dossier, il se serait rendu compte de la supercherie.

Arrivé devant la porte, il tambourina pendant plusieurs minutes, sans que personne ne vienne lui répondre. Téméraire, il tourna la clenche, espérant que la serrure ne soit pas verrouillée. Peine perdue.

Il regarda autour de la porte et aperçut la boîte aux lettres. Il l'ouvrit et passa sa main sur la paroi intérieure à la recherche d'une clé.

Bingo !

Il arracha la clé accrochée par un morceau de scotch et l'inséra à l'intérieur de la serrure. Deux cliquetis plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit que le salon d'où filtrait la lumière était vide. Le dossier de Harm était ouvert sur la table basse.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

_Sarah

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha de la table basse et prit les feuilles éparpillées. Il parcourut rapidement les lignes, à la recherche d'un quelconque élément qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Mac.

Un nom l'interpella dans une des dépositions. Depuis quand la CIA donnait le nom d'un de ces agents dans un rapport interne.

Il donnait des numéros, cela oui. Mais jamais de nom.

Alors qu'il commençait à comprendre, son regard tomba sur l'annuaire ouvert à la page des « O ».

Il l'attrapa, l'étudia et le jeta violemment contre la porte en se rendant compte qu'il était falsifié. Il connaissait parfaitement se procéder de mettre de fausses adresses dans un annuaire tout à fait banal. Sarah était en train de suivre une fausse piste qui l'amenait immanquablement vers une mort certaine.

Elle ne se dirigeait pas vers l'appartement de Beth O'Neil. Non elle allait tout droit vers le guet-apens organisé par la CIA.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il sortit au pas de course de l'appartement de Mac, sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte à clé, et dévala les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Sarah ne devait absolument pas se trouver à l'adresse que l'annuaire lui indiquait.

C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

S'enchainait maintenant une interminable course contre la montre.


	8. Chapitre 7 : S'en est fini

**Chapitre 7 : S'en est fini **

Arrêtée devant l'immeuble, Mac hésita à sortir de la voiture. Le quartier était plutôt huppé. Bien trop pour les moyens d'un simple agent de la CIA.

Cet élément la complaisait dans son idée qu'O'Neil pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Peut-être que ce soir tout allait être fini.

_Si seulement_, pensa Mac alors qu'elle observait l'activité à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. En découvrant le nom de Webb, elle décida qu'elle aurait tout le temps plus tard de le rappeler.

Il voulait certainement lui demander comment avançait l'enquête sur Harm. Si tout allait pour le mieux, dans quelques semaines, cette histoire serait loin derrière eux et la vie reprendrait rapidement son cours.

Et alors, elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle veut pour répondre à ses questions.

Mais malgré cette pensée, une légère panique submergea Mac.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Dans sa cellule, Harm se releva soudainement de sa couchette, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment le submergeait sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Il soupira alors que sa journée avait mal commencé. La visite de son avocate n'avait pas été des meilleurs. Il avait eu le malheur de demander des nouvelles de Mac, ce dont à quoi Catherine Gayle avait répondu qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle l'avait vu en la compagnie de Clayton Webb.

Cette nouvelle l'avait totalement anéantie. Lui qui pensait le matin même que Mac était sa dernière lueur d'espoir pour le sortir de cet guet-apens, il s'était rendu compte que même elle avait fini par l'abandonner.

Pourtant, loin de se l'imaginer, Mac était bien la dernière personne à l'avoir abandonné.

Bien au contraire.

Décidée, Mac sortit de la voiture, traversa la route et poussa la grille. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent alors qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. D'après l'adresse, Beth habitait au troisième étage.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Pendant l'attente, elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait aborder le sujet avec une femme qui semblait avoir trahi son propre partenaire.

Comment pouvait-on faire cela ? Comment arrivait-on à un tel point ?

Jamais, elle ne pourrait trahir la confiance de Harm, pas même s'il le lui demandait.

Avant même d'en prendre conscience, Mac était déjà montée dans la cabine métallique et était arrivée à l'étage.

L'appartement de l'agent se trouvait directement en face de l'ascenseur. En prenant profondément son inspiration, elle porta sa main à la porte et donna trois petits coups.  
Elle sentait son ventre se contracter alors qu'elle entendait des pas s'approcher de l'entrée. Etrangement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une démarche féminine.

Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin, alors qu'un homme apparaissait dans l'embrasure.

_Colonel Mackenzie

La voix masculine la glaça immédiatement sur place. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face maintenant. Son regard était perçant bien qu'il portait des lunettes. Le visage de l'homme ne lui aurait absolument rien dit, s'il ne s'était pas mis à sourire, lui glaçant davantage le sang.

_Sadiq

Sa mort la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire glacial sur les lèvres.

Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand elle sentit un coup dans sa nuque et que le noir complet se fit.

S'en était fini pour elle.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Huis clos

**Chapitre 8 : Huis clos**

Devant la porte entr'ouverte, Clay comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Il poussa du pied la porte en bois recouverte d'une peinture blanche et pointa son arme devant lui alors qu'il avançait sur ses gardes. Mais il était clair que les hôtes avaient déjà quitté les lieux.

Il observa les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, mais rien n'avait été laissé. En perte totale du contrôle de ses nerfs, il jeta rageusement une lampe posée sur une des commodes de la salle de séjour.

Rapidement, d'autres objets se retrouvèrent au sol.

Totalement hors de lui, Clayton Webb brisa tout ce qui l'entourait.

Son poing vint se fracasser contre un tableau accroché contre le mur, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans le bras.

Bien que la douleur fût présente, Clay recommença une seconde fois, plus violemment cette fois-ci.

Le bout de ces phalanges se mit à saigner, mais l'agent ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop occupé à s'infliger des blessures.

Pris comme un animal, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même et attrapa un vase en verre qui alla se fracasser contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et à bout de souffle, Clay s'adossa contre la commode et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre aussi facilement les nerfs, même si ca lui arrivait suivant ces derniers temps, mais le trop plein de stress et le dégout de lui-même avait eu raison de ses nerfs.

Il ne comprenait pas comment qu'il avait pu si facilement entrer dans ce jeu dangereux.

Toute la conversation avec Kershaw lui revint en mémoire et un haut le cœur le prit.

Toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, Kershaw l'invita à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau.

Sans se faire prier, il s'assit et attendit patiemment la suite des événements, camouflant du mieux qu'il put, la peur viscérale qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

_Je connais vos relations étroites avec le colonel Mackenzie, monsieur Webb, mais rien ne doit filtrer de cette conversation

Clay aurait sourcillé dans d'autres circonstances quant au ton employé par Kershaw pour parler de leur « _relation étroite_ » mais bien trop concentré sur ce qui se passait, son visage resta parfaitement impassible.

_Bien sûr, monsieur

_Il est temps de vous mettre dans la confidence de l'affaire Rabb.

Il ouvrit un dossier épais qui était posé sur le bureau. Clay n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence avant que Kershaw n'y fasse attention.

Bien que les feuilles soient à l'envers, il reconnut immédiatement le visage de Sadiq. Enfin, tout du moins, un de ces visages.

_Votre mission au Paraguay a été un véritable fiasco

Clay allait dire quelque chose mais le regard perçant de Kershaw l'en dissuada rapidement.

_Sadiq est toujours en liberté, et plus dangereux que jamais. Avant cette histoire, nous n'avions pas le contrôle sur ses agissements mais nous les connaissions.

Nous savons que Sadiq Fahad est sur le territoire américain depuis quatre mois et qu'il prépare quelque chose d'important.

_Quel rapport avec Rabb et Mackenzie ?

_Nous savons une chose néanmois, c'est que Sadiq n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête, et davantage quand cela vient d'une femme, comme l'a fait le colonel Mackenzie.

Sadiq Fahad a un mépris non dissimulé pour la culture occidentale. Il méprise les femmes qui affirment leurs libertés, se mettent au rang des hommes et osent dire ce qu'elles pensent.

Le colonel Mackenzie représente tout ce qu'il hait dans notre culture.

_Le colonel Mackenzie…

_Laissez moi finir, les questions viendront plus tard

Le ton du directeur était sans appel.

_Nous avons appris il y a deux mois que Sadiq se trouvait à Washington même.

_Quel rapport avec Rabb ?

_J'y viens. Le capitaine Rabb était l'appât parfait pour que le colonel Mackenzie s'intéresse à l'affaire. Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé pourquoi l'affaire de Rabb s'était retrouvée sur votre bureau, sans raison apparente ?

Il avait simplement pensé que Catherine Gayle le lui avait remis. Il avait parlé à l'avocate de ses doutes quant au bien fondé de cette affaire. Il jeta un œil à l'avocate sans rien dire, mais intérieurement il bouillonnait de s'être fait avoir si misérablement. S'il suivait le cheminement de Kershaw, il était parfaitement rentré dans le jeu et il détestait ce fait. Et surtout, lentement, l'idée d'avoir mis Sarah en danger le submergea, amplifiant davantage sa rage.

Le blanchissement de ses phalanges montrait parfaitement son état.

_Nous savions que vous aidiez le colonel Mackenzie dans ses recherches et nous savons que Rabb a tenté de la mettre sur une piste, continua Kershaw en reportant son attention sur Catherine Gayle.

Nous avions peur, au départ, que Rabb écarte totalement l'aide de son ancienne partenaire, mais heureusement leur légendaire capacité à se sauver l'un l'autre les précède et c'est sans grande difficulté que Rabb a fait appel à la confiance du colonel Mackenzie.

_Tout cela n'est qu'une mise en scène pour piéger le colonel Mackenzie ?

_Tout comme son agression, il y a quelques jours. Nous devions nous assurer qu'elle poursuivrait ses recherches sur la capitaine qui la ramèneront à Sadiq Fahad.

Clay sauta sur ses deux pieds, hors de lui. Kershaw recula, surpris par le geste brusque de l'agent. Catherine Gayle avança et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son collègue.

_Ecoutez, le reste

Clay se retourna vers l'avocate et la regarda avec un mépris qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il retira violemment son bras et se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait l'homme basané.

_Je vais avertir le colonel Mackenzie

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la porte, l'homme qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de l'entretient, lui barra le passage en secouant doucement la tête.

_C'est exactement pour cette raison, monsieur Webb, que vous n'avez pas été mis dans la confidence.

Webb pivota vers son directeur et le pointa du doigt.

_Laissez moi sortir !

Clay venait de crier cette dernière phrase, surprenant les autres et lui-même d'une telle perte de contrôle. L'agent Webb avait toujours été réputé pour son ton calme dans toutes les situations.

Jamais en vingt-cinq ans de carrière, Webb avait remis en cause l'état de ses nerfs.

_Webb, c'est maintenant que vous entrez en jeu !

N'écoutant plus depuis longtemps les paroles de Kershaw, Clay tenta de passer la porte mais il fût repousser par l'homme qui faisait une demie-tête de plus que lui.

Il retenta l'expérience qui se voua par le même échec cuisant. Il se maudit alors intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris son arme de service, pensant que la matinée allait être routinière.

La culpabilité commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Tous ses choix des derniers jours n'étaient qu'un amas d'erreurs, et cela avait commencé avec le fait de ne pas avoir tenté de dissuader Sarah de rester à l'écart de ce coup fourré. Puis ça avait continué quand il lui avait remis le dossier de Rabb, trop effrayé à l'idée de perdre une amie. Mais finalement, l'accumulation de ses erreurs, le ramenaient exactement là où il n'avait pas voulu aller : perdre Sarah Mackenzie.

_Si nous ne faisons rien, le colonel Mackenzie se retrouvera à la page nécrologique

_La sécurité nationale est en jeu, monsieur Webb. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité dans cet état et vous allez un rôle majeur dans cette histoire.

_Je refuse de faire partie de cette machination.

_Vous y êtes pourtant jusqu'au cou alors asseyez-vous et nous discuterons de la façon dont nous allons protéger le colonel Mackenzie

N'ayant d'autre choix, il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil totalement dépité de n'avoir aucune capacité d'action coincé dans ce bureau.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Désespoir

**Chapitre 9 : Désespoir**

Mac se réveilla péniblement et ignora le mal de tête qui la martelait. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle s'adossa contre le mur et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, découvrant qu'elle était dans une quasi-totalité obscurité. Elle se frotta l'arrière de la nuque qui était douloureux et se décida à se mettre sur ses deux pieds, ne serait-ce que pour étirer ses membres endoloris.

Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à se mettre debout et tâta à l'aveuglette tout ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer.

Après une inspection rapide de la pièce, elle conclut qu'il n'y avait rien entre ses quatre murs, ne fusse que sa propre présence.

Rien ne filtrait de l'extérieur. Pas un seul bruit. Aveuglée par l'obscurité de l'endroit où elle était faite prisonnière, Mac se concentra essentiellement sur son ouïe, mais même ce sens ne lui servait à rien. Tout était tristement calme.

Elle resta près de la porte en métal qu'elle avait découvert alors qu'elle avançait les mains devant elle, à la recherche par la découverte du moindre obstacle.

Fatiguée, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et une longue attente commença pour elle.

D'après Mac, deux heures passèrent avant qu'un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte ne se fasse entendre. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et recula alors que le bruit d'une clé insérée dans une serrure brisa définitivement le silence qui l'entourait depuis son réveil.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit finalement et la carrure d'un homme apparut. Mac plissa les yeux, incommodés par la lumière du couloir qui faisait dos à son geôlier. Il s'avança dans la pièce, une arme au poing.

_Déshabille-toi !

Mac recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce et se mit en position défensive comme le lui avait appris le corps des marines, alors que l'homme avançait toujours dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme et lui lâcha un sourire qui glaça le sang de Mac.

Mais bien décidée, à ne pas répondre aux demandes de l'homme, elle serra les poings et attendit le moindre geste de l'homme.

Mais il ne semblait pas être prêt à patienter et chargea son arme avant de mettre Mac en joue.

_Je ne le répèterais pas une seconde fois

Résolue, Mac commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures. Le chemisier ouvert, elle le fit descendre de ces épaules.

_Pas de gestes brusques.

Un second homme pénétra à ce moment là dans la pièce, alors qu'elle retirait son pantalon. Il vint se positionner à côté de son collègue et jeta un œil quelque peu gourmant à Mac. Il jeta le reste de ces vêtements aux pieds des deux hommes et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Le soutif

Sentant une boule se former au creux de son estomac, Mac dégrafa lentement son soutien-gorge qu'elle jeta sur la pile de ses autres vêtements. Seulement vêtue de sa culotte, elle tenta de cacher au mieux sa poitrine. Elle priait intérieurement qu'on ne lui demande pas de retirer la dernière parcelle de tissu qu'elle portait.

Avec soulagement, l'homme qui venait d'arriver attrapa ses vêtements et les jeta à l'extérieur de la cellule. Il sortit alors des menottes de sa poche arrière et s'approcha de Mac.

_Retourne-toi

Sans rien dire, elle obéit et elle se mit face au mur, luttant contre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée des intentions des deux hommes et son instinct de femme prenait doucement le dessus. La panique la submergeait alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et sans plus de ménagement, il lui attrapa les poignets qu'il menotta dans le dos.

Alors le long supplice de Mac commença. En plus des menottes, le ravisseur sortit un bandeau de sa poche et banda les yeux de la jeune femme, assez fort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'enlever.

Il sourit en sentant le léger tremblement de sa prisonnière. Profitant de son avantage, il laissa ses mains courir le long du corps de la jeune femme qui trembla de plus bel.

Mac serrait les dents pour ne pas se mettre à crier, certaine que les deux hommes n'attendaient que cela. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, bien contre sa volonté. Mais la peur panique que les deux hommes n'abusent d'elle ne voulait pas la quitter.

Elle pouvait sentir les mains de son geôlier courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'attarder sur la chute de ses reins. Une des mains jouaient dangereusement avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Totalement à sa merci, Mac se laissait faire, suppliant intérieurement pour que la torture prenne rapidement fin.

Comme si ces prières avaient été entendues, les deux hommes sortirent finalement de la pièce, la laissant à nouveau seule. Mac s'autorisa à respirer alors que le cliquetis de la serrure lui faisait comprendre qu'on l'enfermait. Comme si elle pouvait aller bien loin.

Isolée, les mains menottées, les yeux bandés et presque nue, Mac laissa sortir un long gémissement de douleur physique et morale.

Elle aurait aimé ne pas se fier à son instinct qui ne cessait de lui crier de plus en plus fort que ses jours étaient désormais comptés.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Introspection

**Chapitre 10 : Introspection**

Harm se sentait de plus en plus nerveux alors que l'audience de son appel approchait. Catherine Gayle lui avait appris le jour avant que le juge avait accepté son appel.

Il était enfermé à Alexandria depuis plus d'un mois et cette situation commençait de plus en plus à peser sur son moral.

Surtout qu'il était innocent de toutes les charges dont on l'accusait. Il ne comprenait même pas comment qu'il avait pu être accusé d'un tel acte, alors que le dossier ne présentait aucune preuve tangible.

Lui-même, ancien avocat, aurait réussi à faire tomber une preuve après l'autre, et Catherine Gayle avait elle-même tenté avec brio de le sortir ce bourbier. Mais tous les efforts de l'avocate avait été en vain, comme si l'opinion avait déjà fait de lui un traitre qu'il n'était pas.

Au départ, il s'était accommodé de cette situation, persuadé que les choses ne pouvaient pas rester dans l'état. Rien dans cette affaire n'avait de sens.

Puis il y avait eu la visite de Mac, qu'il avait pris comme un espoir. Mais les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines et rapidement, il avait passé le mois derrière les barreaux.

Son message caché n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Mac n'était pas réapparut avec l'un de ces sourires légendaires et son regard malin qui lui montrait tout simplement que la marine avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Au lieu de cela, il s'était heurté à un silence radio pesant.

Lui et Mac semblaient avoir totalement perdu la capacité de se comprendre d'un simple regard.

La crise était présente depuis des années et le Paraguay avait définitivement donné le coup de grâce à cette relation.

Démotivée à la simple idée de penser à sa non-relation avec Mac, Harm préféra reporter ses pensées sur quelque chose de plus réjouissant.

Son appel allait avoir lieu dans un peu plus deux semaines et avec de la chance, il serait libre.

La première chose qu'il allait faire serait de donner sa démission à la CIA, bien qu'il se doute que l'Agence ne veuille encore de lui après le coup médiatique dont il faisait l'objet.

Mais surtout, sa seule envie était de partir. Quelque part à l'extérieur du capitole. Peut-être aller à Blacksburg et s'envoyer en l'air avec « Sarah ». L'expression le fit sourire, presque rougir.

_Eh Rabb, perdu dans tes pensées ?

Harm se tourna vers son compagnon de cellule et lui lança un rapide et timide sourire.

_J'ai une audience dans deux semaines. Je réfléchissais juste à ce que je pouvais faire une fois sorti.

_T'envoyer un super canon au nom de tous les gars

Harm secoua simplement la tête et s'éloigna des barreaux. Il monta sur sa couchette et s'allongea le regard perdu vers le plafond.

_A moins qu'une madame Rabb ne t'attende dehors. J'ai vu le petit lot qui était là il y a quelques semaines !

Harm ne dédaigna pas répondre, n'ayant aucune envie que ces pensées prennent à nouveau ce chemin sinueux qu'était – avait été – sa relation avec Mac.

Mais malgré sa volonté, son esprit le ramena à penser à la seule femme qui avait été une constante depuis presque dix ans.

Il se promit d'arranger la situation une fois sortie de ce guêpier. Voler avec « Sarah » pouvait bien attendre le temps d'une conversation avec son ancienne partenaire.

Sa détention avait au moins un mérite, il pouvait à loisir repenser à tout ce qui avait jalonné sa vie.

Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire sa mère en ce moment, de même qu'Harriet, Bud et les enfants. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de les appeler, bien qu'il savait que sa mère et son beau-père avait eu l'intention de faire le voyage jusqu'à Washington avant qu'il ne les dissuade par le biais de Catherine.

Fatigué de trop réfléchir, Harm ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la fatigue. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir les deux prochaines semaines.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Bientôt…

**Chapitre 11 : Bientôt…**

Les journées de Mac étaient de plus en plus difficiles. D'après les quelques repas qu'elle avait reçu, elle en était à son troisième jour de captivité.

Elle sentait peu à peu ses forces la quitter, la laissant dans la plupart du temps dans un état léthargique.

Ses journées étaient ponctuées de visites silencieuses où une personne semblait prendre ses mesures, à l'aide d'un mètre qu'elle avait entendu être déroulé, puis sentit contre sa peau.

Au bout du second jour, Mac pouvait entendre le bruit de clous qu'on enfonçait dans des planches en bois. Persuadée que ses geôliers fabriquaient son cercueil, l'espoir la quittait peu à peu, laissant place à une profonde lassitude.

Durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas eu une seule fois à faire à Sadiq qui pourtant n'avait cessé de lui rendre visite quand elle avait été au Paraguay avec Clay.

Le premier jour, elle avait attendu qu'on vienne la chercher pour l'amener dans une salle de torture comme cela avait été le cas au Paraguay, mais trois jours après, elle n'avait toujours pas quitté sa cellule. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et des pas s'avancèrent vers elle alors qu'elle était toujours croupie dans un coin de sa cellule.

_Colonel Mackenzie

Elle reconnut instantanément la voix de Sadiq Fahad. Elle pouvait le sentir se pencher vers elle et percevoir son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

Effrayée, elle se recula davantage vers le mur.

Sadiq se remit debout et se mit à rire devant la peur évidente de la jeune femme. Elle n'était assurément pas la jeune femme pleine de courage qu'il avait rencontré au Paraguay.

_J'avoue que j'avais imaginé notre rencontre dans d'autres circonstances. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous viendriez jusqu'à moi

Mac écoutait attentivement chaque parole de son pire ennemi. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une voix incroyablement calme, ce qui ne la rassura pas. Elle savait de quoi était capable ce genre d'homme, toujours maître de leurs émotions.

A trop vouloir contrôler, il perdait tout en un quart de seconde.

Elle pouvait l'entendre marcher près d'elle. Un léger courant d'air parcourait son corps dénudé à chaque nouveau pas de Sadiq. Il s'arrêta un instant et puis recommença à faire les cent pas.  
Totalement plongée dans l'obscurité, Mac ne pouvait que se fier à son ouïe.

_Le monde occidental apprend à ses jeunes filles à devenir des putains.

Mac ne répondit pas, trop affaiblie pour riposter. Sa seule envie était qu'il s'en aille. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec lui dans les alentours. Il avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui sonnait de façon très malsaine. Elle connaissait son mépris pour la culture américaine et surtout pour elle-même.

_Vous même avez souillé la fertilité

Il s'était à nouveau baissé vers elle. Il caressa doucement sa joue, d'un geste tendre tout à l'opposé de ce que pouvait prétendre le ton de sa voix. Elle se crispa au contact et retint du mieux qu'elle put les larmes qui menaçait à nouveau de couler. Elle n'avait jamais été autant à la merci d'un homme.

_Vous êtes la pire putain sur laquelle j'ai posé les yeux et j'ai honte aujourd'hui d'avoir été impressionné par un esprit aussi intelligent. Qu'Allah me pardonne mon moment de faiblesse.

Mac ne voyait rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais elle l'imaginait parfaitement lever les mains au ciel pour lui demander pardon.

Une boule à l'estomac, qui ne la quittait pas depuis des jours, Mac fut pris d'un haut le cœur qu'elle réussit à maitriser à la dernière seconde. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose. Qu'il s'en aille loin d'elle et qu'il la laisse mourir seule.

L'unique certitude de Mac à cet instant précis était qu'elle ne sortirait jamais vivante de cette histoire. Cette pensée s'étaient insinuée en elle entre le moment où elle était tombée nez à nez avec Sadiq au présumé appartement de Beth O'Neil et celui qu'elle vivait en cet instant même.

Sarah Mackenzie n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Et ce n'était assurément qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Anéantissement

**Chapitre 12 : Anéantissement**

Mac se réveilla en sursis alors qu'un écho se faisait entendre dans la pièce adjacente à sa cellule. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et s'adossa contre le mur froid.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée entre ses quatre murs, elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps.

La moitié du temps, elle dormait, totalement affaiblie. Elle n'avait pas reçu à manger depuis… Elle ne le savait même pas.

Son corps s'endolorissait doucement, rendant chaque mouvement encore plus pénible.

Elle se mit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré que Sadiq en finisse directement avec elle. Une balle logée entre les deux yeux auraient été si rapide. Beaucoup moins douloureux que cette torture dont elle faisait l'objet.

Durant un moment, elle se dit que Sadiq et ses sbires l'avaient laissé croupir dans cet endroit, la laissant tout simplement mourir de faim et de soif.

Mais des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et elle sut qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Légèrement somnolente, elle entendit des coups de feu qui la firent sursauter. Elle releva péniblement la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur les bruits. Mais rapidement le silence se refit à nouveau.

La porte en métal s'ouvrit dans un fracas effroyable. Son corps se mit à frissonner. Quelle que soit la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle s'était arrêtée juste devant l'entrée. Puis des pas s'approchèrent d'elle, l'apeurant davantage. Et si Sadiq était venu mettre fin à ses jours. 

Avec une certaine ironie, Mac se dit que c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré quelques minutes auparavant. Mais maintenant devant le fait accompli, des larmes de désespoir se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa respiration se saccada alors qu'elle sentait sa dernière heure arrivée.

Elle repensa à tous les moments heureux de sa vie, mais les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré _Chloé_, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du sourire de la petite fille quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était désormais sa grande sœur. Chloé l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras et avait serré ses petits bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait autour du cou de Mac.

Sa remise de diplôme sous l'œil attendri de son _oncle Matt_. Il avait été fier d'elle ce jour là alors qu'elle brandissait fièrement le petit papier où était inscrit son nom. Ce jour là, le colonel O'Hara lui avait remis une enveloppe qui contenait les clés de sa première voiture.

Son premier jour à l'entrainement des Marines. Elle en avait bavé le premier jour, sous l'œil sévère de l'instructeur qui lui donnait toujours plus de défis qu'elle relevait sans faillir.  
A la fin de la formation, le sergent James Grisson l'avait personnellement félicité.

Son premier jour au JAG. Sa rencontre avec _Harm_, l'_amiral_ et _Bud_. Elle ne connaissait ce petit monde que depuis quelques minutes et l'enseigne Roberts l'avait déjà fait rire. Ce même enseigne qui avait aujourd'hui une belle et grande famille.

_Clay_. Elle aurait aimé le remercier pour l'avoir aidé dans ses recherches. Et également pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle au Paraguay. C'est dans ce pays de malheur qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'importance qu'elle avait dans la vie de l'agent. Mais depuis longtemps, elle le considérait comme un ami.

_Harm_. La promesse d'un enfant. Un baiser sous la véranda, un autre sous le gui.

Elle adorait quand ils se cherchaient. Comme la fois où ils étaient allés courir ensemble dans le parc et qu'il s'était mis à la chercher avant de prendre de l'avance. Elle s'était mise à accélérer le pas et quand elle fût assez proche de lui, elle s'était jetée sur son dos, les faisant tous les deux tomber dans l'herbe. D'abord surpris par la chute, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à rire.

Son cœur se serra quand elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la chance de revivre un seul de ces moments.

Elle allait mourir avant même de dire à toutes ces personnes à quel point elle les aimait.

Et c'était son plus grand regret.

Totalement anéantie par les souvenirs qui la submergeait les uns après les autres alors que le cliquetis du cran de sécurité de l'arme vint perturber le calme morbide de la petite cellule...

... Et elle ferma les yeux en attendant avec fatalité le coup de feu.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Obscurité

**Chapitre 13 : Obscurité **

Clay fit signe à son équipe de se préparer à l'assaut.

Voilà six jours qu'il mettait en place un plan de sauvetage pour sortir Sarah de ce guet-apens. A force de persuasion, il avait réussi à convaincre Kershaw de lui donner une équipe. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu seul, il était allé chercher de l'aide auprès de l'amiral Chegwidden, qui en apprenant la nouvelle n'avait pas perdu une seule minute.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'amiral Chegwidden aussi furieux. Il était entré dans le bureau de Kershaw et l'avait empoigné par le col avant de le claquer contre la vitrine qui se trouvait derrière son bureau.

Une seule fois, Clay avait eu à faire à un Chegwidden hors de lui et cela lui avait valu un nez cassé.  
La sécurité était rapidement intervenue mais le directeur de la CIA, conscient que ces gars s'en prenait au JAG de l'aéronaval des Etats-Unis avait exigé qu'on les laisse seul.

Clay avait du attendre dehors et une heure plus tard, sans qu'il ne sache par quel stratagème, Chegwidden lui annonçait qu'un plan de sauvetage serait mis en œuvre.

C'est alors avec toute logique que l'amiral Chegwidden se trouvait à ses côtés à cet instant même. Le JAG n'aurait pas aimé être ailleurs qu'ici et Clay lui en était redevable.

Il avait toujours admiré cet homme, plus que son propre directeur. AJ Chegwidden se souciait toujours de ces troupes, il était capable d'aller au devant du danger si cela pouvait garantir la protection de ces poulains.

Il l'avait montré maintes fois avant aujourd'hui. Que ce soit en Russie, lors du crash de Rabb, il avait toujours été présent. Et c'était une fois de plus le cas.

Il n'avait pas eu de difficulté à trouver Sarah. L'Agence avait eu la bienveillance à incruster une puce sous le joyeux de sa bague des marines. Il observait l'installation, près des docks de Washington, depuis presque une semaine, relevant chaque détail qui pouvait les informer sur la façon de gérer le sauvetage.

Clay jeta un œil à sa montre. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant que l'assaut soit donné. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'amiral Chegwidden qui hocha simplement la tête.

La minute s'écoula trop rapidement au goût de Webb mais c'était l'heure.

Lui et l'amiral partirent avec la première équipe. La seconde était sur leurs pieds, en appuie en cas de problèmes. La sécurité n'était pas vraiment un problème. Il y avait juste deux gardes postés ça et là de l'entrepôt désinfecté. L'amiral neutralisa le premier garde en lui brisant la nuque et donna le signal de continuer la progression.

Ils furent rapidement à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt qui était quasiment vide. Il ne profilait qu'au fond de l'hangar une faible lumière.

Mais alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, l'entrepôt entier fut éclairé par les néons accrochés au plafond. Cherchant à se mettre à découvert, Clay se planqua derrière un pilonne en acier. Les balles sifflaient des deux côtés. Mais bientôt le calme s'installa à nouveau dans l'entrepôt.

Webb sortit de sa planque et longea le mur jusqu'à atteindre une porte en métal verrouillé par un cadenas. Sans perdre une minute, il s'éloigna et le fit sauter en tirant une balle dessus.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce qui était dans une quasi-totalité obscurité. Il attrapa sa lampe torche qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et l'alluma. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui était une véritable vision d'horreur.

Mac était couchée dans un coin de la pièce, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il avait beau être à quelques mètres d'elle, il pouvait la voir trembler de tous ses membres et plongé dans le silence, il l'entendit gémir. Il remit le cran de sécurité à son arme et la coinça dans la ceinture de son pantalon et s'approcha aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait de Mac qui était complètement terrorisé.

_Sarah, c'est Clay

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui retira le bandeau des yeux, tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle était presque nue. Il enleva alors sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'amiral Chegwidden pénétra dans la pièce et se précipita vers eux.

_Oh mon dieu, Mac !

AJ aida Clay à relever Mac. Une fois debout, Mac s'accrocha au cou de Clay et enfuit sa tête dans son épaule et c'est alors qu'elle s'autorisa de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Elle n'y croyait plus. Et pourtant, on était venu la sauver.

Ses jambes ne la retenaient presque plus. Elle se cramponna davantage au cou de Clay. L'amiral le laissa seul et ressortit de la pièce, pour aller contrôler le reste de l'hangar.

_Ca va aller maintenant !

Concentré sur Sarah, Clay ne remarqua pas l'ombre se poster devant la porte.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Mac, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi

_Nooooon

Mais c'était trop tard, l'arme pointé sur le dos de Sarah tira deux coups, atteignant parfaitement la cible. Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se relâcher dans ses bras. Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras alors que Mac avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Elle leva la tête tant bien que mal vers Clay et dans un dernier soupir, elle murmura :

_Merci

Et les paupières de Sarah Mackenzie se firent de plus en plus lourdes, jusqu'à se fermer dans l'obscurité la plus totale.


	15. Chapitre 14 : A tout jamais

**Chapitre 14 : A tout jamais**

_J'aurai du faire plus attention, murmura Clay en baissant les yeux vers le parterre de cailloux.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc qui longeait la maison ou l'agent secret vivait.

Clay venait de lui raconter la mise en scène de la CIA, la dévotion de Mac pour prouver son innocence, son face à face avec Sadiq et cette nuit où deux balles s'étaient logées dans le dos de Sarah.

Il n'avait omis aucun détail, sauf celui qui incluait l'implication de Catherine Gayle. Clay savait que Harm avait eu confiance en son avocate et ce n'était pas le moment de remettre ce détail en doute.

Doucement, il avait vu l'homme en face de lui, s'effondrer un peu plus au fil de l'histoire, pour finir les yeux brillants de larmes.

_Si…

_N'allez pas sur ce chemin, Harm

Il l'avait fait souvent lui-même depuis cette nuit, pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon d'aller sur ce genre de pensée.

Lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre s'en voulait d'avoir été négligent cette nuit là.

Pourtant ceux qu'il fallait montrer du doigt, c'était la CIA.

Pour capturer un homme, au détriment d'autres vies… Dont la sienne, celle de Harmon Rabb Junior et encore plus celle de Sarah Mackenzie.

Harm ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Par sa faute, Sarah avait connu l'enfer alors que durant tout ce temps il avait douté d'elle. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, tentant au mieux de l'oublier. Mais durant tout ce temps, elle avait risqué sa vie.

Pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix fort.

Il n'allait plus avoir l'occasion de voir un de ces sourires qu'il aimait tant, ni même cette petite mimique qu'elle faisait souvent alors qu'elle s'amusait.

Il voulait lui parler après sa libération, et il s'était même imaginé l'idée de l'inviter à partir avec lui à Blacksburg pour voler avec « Sarah »

Maintenant, la simple idée de rejoindre son Stearman lui paraissait fade.

Clay posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il comprenait parfaitement la douleur de Harm.

_Elle est en vie, Harm

L'ancien agent releva la tête vers Webb et le scruta en silence. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain d'avoir compris ce que Clay venait de lui dire.

N'y croyant pas, il resta silencieux.

Il avait si peur d'avoir rêvé ces mots. Le temps sembla tout à coup se suspendre.

Il attendait simplement de savoir s'il avait rêvé ou non.

Mais une lueur dans le regard de Webb lui indiqua qu'il avait parfaitement entendu.

_Nous avons réussi à la sauver de justesse, mais pour sa propre sécurité, nous l'avons fait disparaître. Elle est actuellement quelque part, sous une autre identité.

Les larmes de Harm se mirent à couler. Le trop plein d'émotion venait à l'instant même de fissurer les dernières rambardes de Rabb.

Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa totalement allé. Il n'avait plus pleuré de cette façon depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son père.

Il se sentait tout à coup épuisé.

Jamais la vie ne le laisserait tranquille.

Chaque personne qu'il aimait disparaissait de sa vie, de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il soit.

Clay resta silencieux, conscient que Harm avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

Lui-même avait une boule à l'estomac en racontant toute l'histoire.

Malgré les apparences de faux calme de l'agent Webb, Clay subissait le poids d'une croix lourde à porter.

C'est lui qui avait tenu le corps inerte de Mac contre lui jusqu'à ce que les ambulances arrivent. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'aux urgences, sans jamais lui lâcher une seule seconde la main. Et c'est en descendant de l'ambulance et en la voyant disparaître derrière l'une des portes de chirurgie, qu'il avait pu contempler, pour la dernière fois, le visage de Sarah Mackenzie.

Le lendemain, Kershaw lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Sarah allait être mise sous la protection des témoins. Sa vie était bien trop menacée avec Sadiq toujours dehors. Clay avait simplement accepté et n'avait pas cherché à avoir des détails.  
Bien que cette idée lui avait brisé le cœur, il avait simplement accepté le fait que Sarah serait en sécurité, quelque soit l'endroit où elle était et quelque soit le nom qu'elle portait.

Et c'était bien suffisant.

La savoir en vie était ce qui lui importait le plus. Il fallait seulement, maintenant, que Harm accepte cette idée. Cela n'allait pas être une chose facile.

Mais, Clay savait également que Harm allait réussir à surmonter cette épreuve. La seule chose qu'il ignorait à cet instant précis était si l'ancien capitaine de l'aéronaval sortirait indemne de cette histoire.

Mais il ne donnait pas cher pour qu'une partie de Harmon Rabb Jr se soit éteint en même que Sarah Mackenzie.

A tout jamais.


	16. Chapitre 15 : No happy ending

**Chapitre 15 : « no » happy ending**

**Un an plus tard**

Harm venait de quitter le bureau annexe du JAG à Londres où une affaire l'avait amené de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour changer d'air. Depuis son retour au JAG, neuf mois auparavant, Washington n'avait plus le même attrait qu'avant.

Bien qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille alors qu'il était allé rendre visite à « Sarah ». Rapidement, il l'avait pris sous son aile et elle partageait son appartement depuis le début du mois.  
Dans quelques jours, ils allaient entamer une procédure d'adoption et cela lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Inconsciemment, Mattie Grace représentait à ses yeux, l'enfant qu'il avait promis à Sarah. Par la plus grande des coïncidences il l'avait rencontré le jour du cinquième anniversaire de leur filleul AJ.

Harm y avait vu comme un signe et c'est à travers ce petit bout de femme, pleine de vie, qu'il se rattachait au souvenir de Sarah Mackenzie, qu'il considérait comme sienne pour toujours.

Cruellement, ce n'est qu'une fois Sarah Mackenzie hors de sa vie, qu'il s'était rendu compte de toute l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui.

Bien malgré les blessures, les non-dits, il considérait Sarah comme la meilleure part de sa vie entière. Elle l'avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était maintenant.

Bien plus qu'une partenaire, Sarah Mackenzie avait été son autre moitié. Celle qui comblait parfaitement ce vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti avant sa rencontre et encore plus aujourd'hui alors qu'elle avait tout simplement disparu.

Et depuis un an, il acceptait l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus dans sa vie, d'une certaine façon.

Sa colère se transformait peu à peu en mélancolie, laissant juste un doux souvenir de Sarah Mackenzie.

Il cala sa casquette sous le bras et marcha dans la rue, en direction de son hôtel qui se trouvait seulement à quelques rues. Il jeta un œil sur la circulation et soupira en voyant que même à Londres, la circulation était abondante, à un tel point que cela causait des bouchons.

Mais son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette d'une femme qui venait de pousser la porte d'une boutique. Elle sortit, un petit paquet sur les bras. Harm cessa de marcher et observa la jeune femme.

Elle portait une longue veste noire dont le col était remonté. Il s'attarda alors sur son visage. Ses pommettes lui étaient familières, comme le petit rictus qu'elle venait de faire avec sa bouche. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, bien que le temps soit grisonnant sur la capitale. Tout pensait à croire qu'il s'agissait de…

_Mac

Si c'était elle, il devait tenter sa chance. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, tout en progressant à la même hauteur que la jeune femme qui descendait la rue.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au niveau de la route et hala un taxi. Debout, juste en face d'elle, il la contempla plus en détail. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était habillée d'un jeans et d'un chemisier couleur lavande.

La femme s'humecta les lèvres et il sut que c'était elle. Il l'avait vu faire si souvent se geste pour l'imprimer entièrement dans son esprit.

_Sarah, appela-t-il une dernière fois

Un taxi s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas regardé dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit la portière et c'est alors qu'elle croisa son regard.

Durant une seconde, tout ce qui entourait Harm disparu. La jeune femme enleva ses lunettes de soleil et il eut la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

Maintenu par une force invisible, il ne pouvait pas faire un seul pas dans sa direction.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, alors qu'elle était toujours debout devant le taxi.

Alors qu'il réalisait tout l'impact de cette rencontre, Mac lui sourit de la façon la plus tendre et sereine qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Et en moins, d'une seconde, elle disparut dans le taxi qui s'enfonçait déjà dans la circulation londonienne.

Stoïque, il suivit du regard le taxi qui disparut au coin de la rue et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa totalement ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Doucement, il remonta le col de sa veste et se remit à marcher jusqu'à se fondre totalement dans la masse.

Sarah Mackenzie n'était peut-être plus. Mais Harm savait que la femme qu'il aimait existait toujours quelque part dans les rues londoniennes et pour la première fois depuis un an, il se remit à espérer. 

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils allaient à nouveau se rencontrer au détour d'une rue.

Et alors leurs deux âmes en errance pourraient à nouveau se lier pour ne plus se quitter.

Mais tant que ce moment n'arriverait pas, Harmon Rabb Jr vivrait avec l'image d'une Sarah Mackenzie sereine.

Et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

**FIN**


End file.
